


The Casba Dragon

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [74]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, Fight Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Alis and friends must defeat the Casba Dragon in order to obtain the Amber Eye.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Casba Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 56 'dragon's lair'

Yowling in terror, Myau shot back down the corridor towards Alis, pursued by a jet of flame that the cat barely managed to duck underneath. Alis scooped him up and brought her shield around to protect both of them. Its laser field flared red, then dissipated under the heat and pressure of the flames. Brandishing her sword, she ran forward. Her only chance was to close in and make sure there was no second burst of fire. The Amber Eye glinted on its forehead, firmly set inside. Asking the dragon nicely for the jewel was out of the question now.


End file.
